Thump
by Kimberlli
Summary: Thump! goes the body to the ground. Crash! goes the vase to the wall. Yell, Yell, Yell, all they seem to do is yell. One-Shot.


_AN: Sadly, I do not own Glee. If I did, well let's just say certain characters and pairings wouldn't exist. And Cooper Anderson, Jesse St. James and Sebastian Smythe would be one bad-ass college acapella group. This fic was originally written for Blainchel Week on Tumblr. I've changed some bits here and there since my initial tumblr posting, so this is a sort of slightly-alternate ending of it and this was my first fanfic in like forever, so I hope you all like it! _

_This story does handle the topic of Domestic violence, and it has mentions of rape. _The use of italics in this story represents thoughts, flashbacks, and telephone conversations. Sorry if it gets a bit confusing.

* * *

_Thump! goes the body to the ground. Crash! goes the vase to the wall. Yell, Yell, Yell, all they seem to do is yell._

* * *

If you ask anyone on their quiet, suburban block, the Andersons were the picture perfect couple. Rachel was a stay-at-home mom to their daughter Barbra (named after her idol of course,) and to their crazy, hyper-active son Cooper Jr. (C.J for short.) Cooper was a former hot-shot commercial actor turned CEO of Anderson Communications, one of the most popular advertising companies in the United States. If only they knew what went on in his home office. Sound-proof and dark, his personal paradise. Rachel Berry's personal hell. Sometimes he would have to fix things about his wife in there. Sometimes she was his work, even if she didn't want to be. Perfection is his love, he works out everyday to keep his body fit. He dresses his family in the best clothes money could buy, put his kids in the best schools, and made sure that nothing was out of line. He loves perfection. _Rachel could be more Perfect_

* * *

The Hummel-Andersons were the picture perfect New York couple. Kurt Hummel-Anderson spent years working under Vera Wang before branching off to make his own empire. Dresses, Suits, Shoes, he does it all. Blaine Anderson is hailed as the next big thing in the Broadway scene and he shows no signs of stopping. Kurt Hummel-Anderson would do anything to make his husband happy. Even if it meant ruining his own life. He knew how his husband felt about his best friend, and he knew that his best friend harbored feelings for her brother-in-law deep down. But she didn't act on it, and he didn't act on it either. But if they did, he would still love them all the same.

* * *

_"__I'm Pregnant." The tension in the room couldn't even be penetrated with an electric saw. His jaw hardened, the sound of ice clinking in a glass was the only sound that was heard for a painfully silent ten minutes. He looks down at his wife, his young, beautiful wife before spitting out, "Well, there goes your career doll." _Rachel Anderson replays that moment in her head over and over again every day. Sometimes she wishes she would've gotten an abortion, then she would have her career. Then her kids wouldn't have to know that their mother is a failure. Barbra is the spitting image of her, long chocolate locks and her ambition for her dreams of being like her favorite Uncle Blaine._ Blaine._ C.J looks more like Blaine than he does Cooper (something her husband likes to remind her of as the glass hits the wall, and sometimes as he's pushing into her) and he acts just like him. He loves to sing along to his favorite Disney musicals, he loves his wild, untamed curls, and he loves his Uncle Kurt even more. He wishes his daddy was like Uncle Kurt.

* * *

_The rain sounds like hail. The thunder reminds her of something out of a horror movie. She shouldn't have to take anymore of this. She can't take anymore of this. Cooper waltzed into their classroom years ago, offering tips to the business and looking like something out of a Disney movie. She couldn't be with Finn after Quinn's accident, the guilt was too much all she could think of was how much she missed Quinn and of how she felt like it was her fault. There right in front of her was an Anderson brother that she could have, one that wasn't "100 percent gay." Blaine told her that his brother was trouble, "He's just not a good person Rachel, you can do better than him." God his puppy dog eyes and his long eyelashes pleading her to stay away should've been enough. But she was young, and she wanted someone to love her like Kurt loved Blaine. Like her dads had with each other. And Well Kurt? Kurt just wanted her to be happy, She remembers the excited giggle he let out when she told him, "Rachel Barbara Berry! Look at us! We have the two hottest brothers to exist in the history of mankind as our boyfriends. Who would've thought that two of the school's biggest losers would come out on top with love, happiness, and dreams bigger than this town?" If only he knew she was far from it._

* * *

Blaine Anderson is running through his lines for the revival of "West Side Story" when he hears the opening lines of _"Tonight" _coming from his phone. He remembers the joy he had performing this with Rachel in high school. The long hours spent after-school going over lines. The way her cheeks would always blush whenever he would kiss her. The nervousness and excitement that surged from her body on opening night when they had to do their sex scene. With the girl (he couldn't even care to learn her name) that's playing his Maria now, he misses the aura of Rachel Berry. This should've been her role, She is _his _Maria. They should've been doing interviews left and right about how they're reprising roles they played years ago in high school under famed director Artie Abrhams, but they're not. Rachel Berry (he wouldn't dare mention her as Rachel Anderson unless Cooper was around,) is in Lima. A town that's too small for her. With a man who doesn't deserve her. A ringtone he hasn't heard since high school. Sure Rachel was his sister-in-law, but they only spoke through the occasional messages through Cooper and at family functions. Cooper wouldn't let Rachel out of his eyesight, and he wouldn't even dare let her audition for "West Side Story," despite the director wanting Rachel so much that he was going to hold off the opening night until Barbra was out of school on summer break. Rachel had scheduled phone calls to him, she already called with Cooper on Opening Night, she already called to wish him a happy birthday and he was pretty sure that he didn't miss his own anniversary. _Thump. Thump. Thump, _Went his heart as he picked up the phone.

The sound coming from the phone was breathy and shaky. He could hear the muffled sounds of "Funny Girl" playing in the background. His breath hitched as he expected to hear Rachel's voice through the line, He expected to hear her wonderful, cheery voice through the phone. The voice through the phone lets out of quiet sob before whispering in the lowest voice he'd ever heard in his life, _"__Uncle Blaine, Mommy won't wake up." _

Blaine quickly recognizes the voice as his 5 year old niece Barbra. _ that he could think of was no. Why Rachel? Why Barbra? Why C.J? _He can't break down and cry right now. He can't destroy his dressing room and he can't magically get back to Lima in two seconds back. So he does the second best thing,he coaches her through what to do. "_Shake your mommy, Barbra. Do you hear her breathing?" God, the sound of the little girl's voice as she says "No" will haunt him forever. He allows for a silent sob to wreck through his body before putting on a brave voice, "Call 911." He wondered where his spitting image of an adorable two-year old nephew was. He knew that Cooper hated the fact that his son looked more like him. He knew that Cooper wanted that perfect, spitting image of a son who would follow his footsteps. "Where's C.J? Is he okay?" He hears the phone shuffle and his body slightly relaxes as he hears the voice of his nephew. He tells him to give his sister back the phone and he has her call 911 while he's on the line. _When he hears the commotion going on in the house, he knows this isn't good. He knows that he needs to go back to Lima. He's needed back in Lima.

* * *

Quinn Hudson never expected to see the cops surrounding Rachel and Cooper's home. They were the picture-perfect couple. She envied Rachel sometimes, Rachel got the perfect successful husband, the beautiful house, the beautiful kids and she seemed like she was living the Suburban housewife/stay-at-home mom dream while both Quinn and Finn had to work. Sure, she only worked three days out of the week as a real estate agent and Finn worked as the assistant football coach with Coach Bieste and he ran the Hummel's auto shop, but Quinn envied Rachel. But, Quinn Hudson never expected to see Cooper Anderson in cuffs. Quinn Hudson never expected to see Rachel Anderson on a stretcher. Quinn Hudson didn't expect to pray for her best friend to live.

No one could believe that Rachel was in a coma. No one could believe that poor 5-year old Barbra had to call her uncle all the way in New York on Rachel's old cellphone for help. They expected the smart little girl they used to see sing at Christmas parties or random Glee-Reunions to run to her neighbors for help. _Why didn't she come next door for help?_ Quinn Hudson wished she would come right next door. _12 steps_ for help. _12 steps_ that never heard of the horrors of the Anderson home. _12 steps_ that wished for their friend to be safe. _12 steps_ that didn't know how to explain to a furious Kurt Hummel-Anderson that they didn't know that Cooper was hurting Rachel. _12 steps_ that had to keep Blaine Anderson from destroying an Intensive Care Unit's waiting room.

* * *

_"__Someday Rachel Berry, I'm going to be your leading man all over Broadway." A soft chuckle escapes her red-painted lips, "What about Kurt? He's supposed to be the first male Glinda y'know" Blaine Anderson looks over at his best friend, someone he couldn't imagine life without. He took one of her soft curls and brushed it behind her ear before giving her a small smile. Kurt was important to him, but so was Rachel. He could push her out of his mind. He could stop picturing her soft lips on his body. But he didn't want to. Even if that meant he wasn't being totally fair to Rachel or Kurt, he wouldn't have it any other way. Rachel was happy with Cooper and he was happy with Kurt. "You're a star Rachel Berry, don't ever forget it." There in her overly pink, shoebox of a bedroom in their apartment, Blaine Anderson burried his feelings for Rachel Berry between a stuffed Giraffe he won her on their first "date" and next to a NYADA sweatshirt that would get her through the next four years in New York City._

* * *

_Cooper came through the front door of the house furious. He'd heard from one of the guys at work that he saw Rachel talking to that kid "Nolan" from high school. He heard that it looked like the guy was flirting with Rachel and that Rachel was just standing there laughing at it all. That Rachel had given the guy a hug goodbye after he placed their groceries in **his** car. **No one made a fool of Cooper Andrew Anderson. **Rachel knew that. She knew that she wasn't supposed to even talk to another guy without her around, let alone touch one. He had to teach her lesson. He was **tired** of teaching her lessons._

_He looked around the living room, seeing random toys thrown on the ground. Rachel knew he liked to have a clean house when he got home, Rachel knew this. He walked upstairs to his son's room and peaked in to see the little boy asleep in his crib. He _**_hated _**_that boy. His son, his name sake "Cooper Andrew Anderson Jr." was supposed to look like him. He was supposed to love the junior-junior acting classes he was put in. Instead all he wanted to do was rub his silly, stupid curly hair and triangle-shaped eyebrows in his face. All he wanted to do was talk so highly of his uncle Blaine. All he wanted to do was prance around the house singing along to a CD of Children's songs that Blaine had given him for Christmas. All he wanted to be was "On Broadway like Uncle Blaine." He walked next door and peaked in on his daughter Barbra. Perfect, sweet Barbra. She looked like a spitting image of Rachel. She was the most perfect child a man could ask for. She kept her room clean, would speak when spoken to, and she wouldn't dare utter the words "Blaine" around her father. She knew better. Rachel should've knew better._

_He hears the water running in the bathroom. He knew Rachel's schedule. She wasn't supposed to shower until he got home, until dinner was done. Until after he got what he wanted from her. Rachel slept with that Nolan kid, and was trying to wash away the evidence. He stormed into the bathroom, not caring to shut the door. He rips the glass door open and stares his wife down. "Why are you taking a shower Rachel?" Her silly, stupid eyes look up at him and she spouts some silly excuse about C.J spilling food on her. He didn't believe her. He started shouting at her about that Nolan kid. He wanted her to know she was wrong, he wanted her to know her place. "Did you fuck that Nolan guy from high school today? Huh? Is that why you're taking a shower when you know that you should be downstairs cleaning and getting dinner ready?" She had the nerve, the **nerve** to correct him. Anyone else would say they could hear a gilmpse of the formerly confident Rachel Berry (not Anderson) from high school, She cleared her voice, her eyes looking down at the water circling the drain, "His name is Noah, Cooper." _

_In that moment, he snapped. He threw her up against the shower wall, his hands finding a home around her neck. His fists decorating bruises all over her body. His body making sure that Rachel knew that she was his and his only. After tonight, she wouldn't even dare look at another man, let alone sleep with one. The sounds that came from her lips weren't normal, they weren't sounds a perfect wife would make. They weren't the sounds that a wife that was being pleasured during sex with her husband would make. She knew to be silent. She knew that if the neighbors heard he would be in so much trouble. His hands found their way back around her neck, squeezing her into silence. Her hands tried to push him away, tried to claw him off. But the running water proved to be an enemy. The running water proved to be a burial ground._

* * *

Blaine Anderson couldn't believe he didn't know. He should've saw the signs. Rachel Berry would've never became the timid, closed-off woman that Rachel Anderson was. Rachel Berry would've never left New York City (happily and willingly) to be Rachel Anderson, stay-at-home mom in Lima, Ohio. She hated Lima. He couldn't believe he didn't stop Rachel from marrying Cooper. He knew that he should've objected at the wedding. He knew that he shouldn't have let his feelings for Kurt, cloud his feelings for Rachel. He could've saved her. He couldn't believe he didn't just tell Rachel the truth, that he wanted to be with her. Kurt would've been broken, destroyed completely. But Kurt wouldn't had been stuck settling for Cooper. Kurt could've found a legion of elgible gay bachelors in New York City to make him happy. Blaine was all Rachel had to be truly happy with. But instead, he let her marry Cooper. _Stupid, soon to be dead Cooper. That Murderer Cooper. That Rapist Cooper. That waste of human life, Cooper._ Rachel could be living out her dreams on Broadway, being his Maria once again. Not some random cocky fresh-out of NYADA graduate named Courtney (So he learned the poor girl's name, it wasn't her fault she's not Rachel Berry.) Sure the girl was talented, but she was no Rachel Berry. She would _never_ even come close to it.

The doctor comes out and starts talking to everyone. It was like a mini-Glee club reunion. Quinn sobbing into Finn's shoulder as he tried to comfort her. Tina and Mike silently crying beside Sam and Mercedes. Kurt, Puck, and Sue were plotting the death of his brother while Emma and (he could just never bring himself to call him Will,) were outside at the hospital's playground with his niece and nephew. Two seconds of painful silence overcame the waiting group of adults. Then the most heartbreaking, life-ruining words left the doctor's mouth, "I'm sorry, we did all we could but we couldn't save Mrs. Anderson." Kurt falls to the ground first, Mr. and Mr. Berry try to comfort their daughter's best friend while trying not to break apart themselves. Their daughter, their only child was dead and it was all Blaine's fault. He could've loved Rachel. He could've married her and had her with C.J and Barbra as their children, living happily on the Upper East Side of New York. Their mother would've been the best Broadway star of her time, their father would've been everything they deserved and more, and Cooper would just be their uncle that lives in Lima. But unfortunately, that was not the case. How could he explain this to Barbra? Sweet, little Barbra who tried so hard to help her mother. How could he tell C.J that his father wouldn't be around anymore and that his mother was dead?

He couldn't hear anything. He couldn't hear the unnatural, terrible sobs that were coming from his friends. He couldn't hear Sue Sylvester declare to have his brother dead within the hour from a mysterious jail house injury. All he could feel was his entire world ending. He didn't want to live anymore, but he had to. For Kurt, for Barbra and C.J. _For Rachel. _He lets a bodywrecking sob escape his lips, ignoring the fact that his husband was trying to comfort him. **_Thump!_** goes his body as it slides to the ground of the waiting room wall. _No one would ever be Rachel Berry ever again. _


End file.
